In-depth Study of the Fox's Teaching Habits Involving Winged Creatures
by I He She
Summary: Foxes are good parents. They protect their pups, feed them and play with them. And once the youngs grow up, they teach them how to provide for themselves. A certain fox in particular is raising a pup not hers, and her idea of "food" is a little... peculiar. Much to the expenses -or delight- of a certain Raven. Ahri x Xayah feat. OC, Light BDSM. In-depth Study Episode 4.


**Set after Respones to Stimuli. The OC in this one makes a brief appearance at the end of the third In-depth Study.  
**

* * *

 **In-depth Study of the Fox's Teaching Habits Involving Winged Creatures  
**

It had been a few months since Ahri's last session with Xayah. Autumn had gone by in the meanwhile, and winter was doing the same. Spring was coming, but temperatures were still somewhat low, at least for that time of the year. At the moment Xayah and Rakan were in a quite big tavern in a rather large village. There were some other people there already, but since it wasn't yet evening most people were still working. Which is why there were only a dozen or so of patrons lying either nearly or completely unconsious on the ground. The music there wasn't that bad, though it wasn't especially great either, and so the two vastaya had decided to dance a bit. A couple of men made a few... tactless comments about Xayah's body, and since it had been a while since their last tavern brawl she took the chance to punch some faces, Rakan gladly helping her. Once they were done, she walked back to their table while he went to grab something to drink for the both of them. As she sat down, her gaze fell on something. A curtain on the wall, next to the counter, in plain sight. It was big enough to cover a door. It looked sort of... out of place, almost. Not that she really cared. Her partner came back with a few bottles, and they started drinking.

Around half an hour later, Rakan was lying on the table. Xayah was feeling a bit tipsy herself, but it was quite unusual for him to be in that condition after less than five bottles.

"Already knocked out?" she asked as she laughed a bit before drinking another glass.

"Shhoooooo shleepyyyy..." he replied, clearly out of it.

"Now this is unusual" Xayah commented as she took another bottle and started emptying that one as well.

Then someone sat at their table. She looked at him, annoyed, only to realize it was a child. Well, not exactly a child. Almost a child. A vastayan one, at that. A sadly rare sight.

"Uh, h-hi"

"What is a kid like you doing here alone?" she asked as the took another large sip.

"Heyaaaaaaay, boooooyyyyy" Rakan said, his face still glued to the table.

"Ehr, m-my teacher asked me to..."

"... teacher?"

Maybe because she had drunk a fair bit, but she hadn't noticed a few details at first. Upon inspecting him better, however, she realized something. His fox ears, his two tails, and especially his fur. She had seen that boy before.

"You're the fox who told Ahri were I was the last time!" she almost shouted as she instantly leaned forward and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Y-yes, that was me. Ehr, it's a pleasure to m-meet you" he replied as he offered her his hand.

"It's all yours, kid" she replied.

Truth be told, she had thought about skinning that red fox were she to meet him again, but he was... younger than she had expected. Were they standing, his head would reach just around Xayah's chest and his ears would not even reach her chin. Ahri had probably dragged him into her scheming so, all things considered, venting her anger on him probably wasn't the best thing to do. That, and he was actually... well, cute. Really. Although she was more into handsome guys than pretty little boys.

"Alright, why are you here?" she asked as she let go of him.

"Ah, ehm, I'm headed to a nearby port with my teacher and we were supposed to only take a short break in this village but then my teacher changed her mind and decided we were going to stay here for a couple of days and then she told me to run a few errands for her but that's something I'm used to and..." he said before running out of breath.

"Kid, relax. Like seriously, you're almost making me anxious. Here" she replied as she let go of his shirt and handed him a glass.

"Teacher says I'm still too young to drink alcohol"

"How diligent. And your teacher would be... ?"

"Ahri"

Xayah nonchalantly pulled a bladed feather from her wing and held it in her hand, making sure it was in plain sight for the young fox.

"So, the vixen is in town as well?" she asked as she started reconsidering the idea of venting a bit of pent-up anger on the boy, as he clearly was more involved with Ahri than she had thought.

"Y-yes" he replied as he started trembling a bit.

"Alright, you tell me where she is and you get to leave with all your fur still on. Probably"

"B-before that, if you'd allow me to..." he replied as he frantically searched for something in his pocket before taking out an envelope. By the look of it, that was a letter.

He bowed down as much as he could -which is to say not much, since he was sitting and there was a table right in front of him- as he outstrentched his arms, holding it with both hands towards her. Xayah was a bit hesitant to actually take it. As much as she hated to admit it, after all, Ahri had played her like a fiddle more than once. After a short while she decided and snatched it from the kid's hands anyway. That said, she didn't open it yet, instead looking all over it to see if there was anything written on it. Then she tried to perceive if there was any magic on or within it, though that wasn't exactly one of her strong points. She did however find something, though she couldn't tell exactly what it was. Not that she didn't have any ideas, since she knew Ahri.

"... yeah, no" she said as she tossed it aside "If there is something I should know written there then just tell me, otherwise spit out where she is"

"Ehr, for that... actually, I was... I should..."

"Get yourself together, kid"

His ears were twitching nervously, but she didn't care too much at the moment. Then he grabbed the bottle Xayah was drinking from and took a few quick sips.

"Well, so much for being too young" she commented, a bit amused.

"Thaaaaaat's the way to go, kiiidddd..." Rakan said, though it was hard to tell if he was sleeptalking or actually conscious. Considering that he rolled over himself and fell to the floor a few moments later, the latter seemed unlikely.

The young fox then put the bottle down, took a long breath and stared at Xayah, visibly nervous.

"Enough, kid. Start talking"

"Ehr... well, I..." he said. Then she noticed something. His eyes were purple.

She threw a feather, which flew right next to his face, leaving a small cut on his cheek before getting stuck on the wall on the other end of the tavern. Had they not seen her easily knocking out a few bulky men, the other patrons would have probably had something to say about her throwing a blade around like that. But they had seen her, and none of them was eager to spend the next hour or so sleeping on the hard floor. The feather then flew back to her hand.

"Try it again and I cut your ears off"

"S-sorry..." he replied as he lowered his gaze, trembling a bit.

Then she heard the sound of paper tearing, right next to her head, and immediatly after that a puff of purple, pinkish smoke enveloped her. Everything started spinning as she heard a regretfully familiar laugh.

"That was quite excessive, Nagi" Ahri said between her laughters.

The smoke dissipated, revealing the hated vixen. She evidently had snuck up to her while she was focused on the child. She tried to throw both a bladed feather and an insult at her, but managed to do neither as she lost consciousness, right before falling to the ground. Ahri walked up to Nagi, still laughing. The younger fox seemed worried though as he ran up to Xayah. The other patrons, who had already been eavesdropping -if not straight-up staring- at what was happening were now even more focused, and Ahri noticed that. She clapped her hands a couple of times, her eyes now of a deep purple, as a light gust of pink mist briefly emanated from her.

"Alright men, nothing to see her"

She ran her gaze over the tavern to make sure the -reverse?- charm had taken effect on everyone and turned their attention away, then turned to her student.

"How much time did you spend pouring magic into that letter?"

"Ah-ehr, s-seven hours!"

Ahri bursted out laughing again, then took a long breath.

"Well, this is partially my fault I guess. I thought you knew that us foxes are particularly resistant to this kind of magic. That said, that much would have had an overly strong effect even on me, no wonder she got knocked out" she said, casually dropping an info she hoped he'd be brave enough to make use of one day or another.

"M-my apologies!"

"Don't worry, Nagi" she replied as she petted his head "This is my fault too, I should have gotten here sooner. Sort of"

Then she grabbed him and lifted him up, running her tongue on the cut on his cheek.

"T-teacher!"

"My, my, this calls for some punishment for our little raven" she commented with a smile as she tasted Nagi's blood.

She then dropped him down and took Rakan on her shoulders.

"Would you be so gentle as to carry her?" she asked him while pointing to Xayah.

"S-sure!"

The raven was much lighter than he had expec... feared, and he managed to carry her relatively easy.

 _I should probably give Rakan a few more sleeping pills to make sure he doesn't wake up_ Ahri thought while they walked off. She had already put half a dozen of them in his drink, but considering who they were talking about, another bunch of pills were advisable.

* * *

Xayah woke up relatively soon, probably because Ahri had dispelled some of Nagi's magic. Otherwise she would have been out for a bit too long. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a somewhat small room, with a door-sized glass right in front of her. It was covered by a curtain from the outside though. The second thing she noticed, though she was expecting it considering how things had gone, was that she was tied. Her wrists were tightly bound together above her head with a rather long rope running around a sort of hook several times, while her ankles were tied to... apparently two more hooks, forcing her legs apart. By the look of it they had been placed there rather recently, though they didn't look like they'd come off simply by pulling. When she looked down she also noticed that her dress -and only that- was gone, her breasts being barely covered by her cape.

"Not again..." she groaned.

She heard a door opening behind her and turned around -as much as she could while tied that way, that is- and saw Ahri and the red fox walking in.

"Oh, our guest is awake"

"Go to hell, Ahri. And you too, kid"

In response he went to hide behind Ahri's tails.

"Come on now, don't scare him" she said as she walked up to Xayah.

She went in front of her and grabbed her face, locking her now purple eyes on hers.

"Don't use your feathers, alright? Just like always" she said, her voice as persuasive as her magic could make it.

"Screw you" she replied as she felt the command wrapping softly around her mind, robbing her of a little freedom, the magic taking effect quickly due to her having already been exposed to a large amount of it previously.

"Alright, here's how things are going" Ahri then started talking "You see this glass? The tavern's main hall is on the other side, which means that if the curtain drops everyone there will get to see you. And at this hour there are a lot of people there. This rope here" she explained as she pointed at the small hole above the glass through which said rope ran "is what keeps the curtain up. It's tied around here so it doesn't fall off. But if we do this..." she kept saying as she undid the knot "... now, were I to let go of this, you can guess what would happen"

"Don't you dare!" Xayah shouted in responde. No way she'd let a bunch or stupid random people see her in that state.

"Here" Ahri replied as she tied the end of the rope to a small piece of wood, around as thick as a couple of fingers "It's all up to you" she said as she placed it right in front of the raven's mouth.

"You're not..."

"I'm gonna drop it" the vixen replied as she let go of it.

Xayah instantly lunged forward, grabbing it the only way she could, which is to say, biting it. She most likely insulted Ahri too, but with her mouth full it was hard to tell exactly what she was saying.

"Good girl" she commented as she petted her head a bit. Xayah tried to move away from that, but to no avail "One last thing and we're set"

A few moments later, Xayah found herself blindfolded as well. Truth be told, Ahri would have liked it more if she could see her eyes, but she was rather sure that her stare would have scared Nagi. He needed to... let's say get into the moment to get past his shyness. As for the younger fox, he was standing a few feets away, his two tails waving nervously behind him. She gestured him to come closer and, albeith hesitantly, he did so.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything to you. At the moment"

He looked at the ropes.

"T-teacher, are you sure this is... right?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, she'll love it just like the other times"

Xayah said something, but neither of them understood any of it.

"Here" she told Nagi as he walked in front of her.

Ahri kneeled down behind him, took his hands and placed them on Xayah's hips. She tried to move back, but doing so almost made her lose her balance due to the ropes around her ankles.

"So, how does she feel?" Ahri asked, clearly enjoying herself.

"Ah, ehr, s-she's... warm..."

"Yes, and?" his teacher inquired as she moved his hand over the raven's flesh.

"Her skin is s-smooth and... she feels nice to the touch..."

Xayah most likely threatened Nagi there, but Ahri told him not to worry as she moved his hands down along her thighs.

"How about here?"

"They're... q-quite firm..." he commented, his face as red as it could get, his ears twitching almost frantically.

Then she pulled down Xayah's right thigh-high a bit -while it looked like her legs were covered in straps, they were actually two single pieces of clothing- and gestured her student to do the same, causing the raven to squirm a bit, her wing almost flapping behind her. Ahri then placed her tongue on Xayahs' thigh and started slowly running it up, her student trying to imitate her as best as she could. She then moved upwards, leaving Nagi to work on her legs while she traced a line all the way to her chest. Then she placed an hand on Xayah's hair, just to mess it up a bit, and bited her ears softly as she moved her cape away and started fondling her breasts. While the raven was far from inexperienced, that was the first time she had a threesome, and she wasn't used to being stimulated by two different people at the same time. Not to mention that the younger fox's age was rather... well, exactly what it was.

And while she had already experienced Ahri's touch a few times, the unnatural warmth of her fingers being something she was almost accustomed to -or at least that's what she wanted to think-, the kid's touch felt... warmth as well, and while the feeling was weaker when compared to the vixen, it was also rather different. She could sort of feel his shyness through his touch, but worse than that, she felt as if he was passing her some of said shyness. Xayah let out a small shriek when Ahri suddenly pinched her nipples, and roughly at the same time Nagi placed an hand on her butt, albeith without much force.

"So?" she asked.

"Ah, ehr, I, it, it's q-quite firm... and a bit soft..." he replied as he hesitantly groped her "b-but I like teacher's m-more..."

For a brief moment Xayah wondered what the hell his relationship with Ahri was given that last remark, but the vixen's hand running on her wing and threatening to touch the base, where she was most sensitive, brought her mind away from that. Then, suddenly, they both stopped. Only for a brief moment though, as Ahri told Nagi they were switching places. A few moments later she felt the child's hands on her breasts, and she was pretty sure she could feel his breath too. He probably was standing a bit on his toes. With every touch of both the foxes spreading their magic within her, not to mention the actual foreplay, Xayah was getting more and more excited, as much as she hated to admit it, but she did have something to bite so it couldn't go that bad right? She pulled against the ropes again when Nagi started sucking on her nipples, at first rather hesitantly but getting more... audacious as time went by. While he wasn't as skilled as Ahri, he was still far better at it than someone his age was supposed to be. As for the vixen, she had grabbed Xayah's panties and pulled them up, causing them to ride up into her entrance, then began rubbing her underwear against it while licking the base of her back, occasionally poking her clit with a finger.

The raven bit down harder on the piece of wood to better keep her voice in, but the amount of magic flowing within her was making that harder and harder. They kept teasing her like that for a rather long while, her juices slowly but steadily dripping from between her legs. Then, however, something she would have never seen coming happened.

"Nagi, stop for a moment. ... Nagi. Nagi!"

"Eh?! Ah, s-sorry!" the younger fox replied as he stepped back. How Ahri loved the way he went into a trance during those moments. Then she moved the raven's blindfold up, enough to let her see again.

"This" the vixen spoke as she took a small bag "Is a little something I've received from a friend" she said as she pulled from it a small... it was somewhat hard to describe.

It looked a bit like a short scarf -with short meaning a little longer than the distance between the shoulder and the elbow- but it was... well, made of flesh. Not as in carved out from something, rather, as in it was alive. The outer side was grey with several shades of dark purple over it, as well as a small eye, while on the inside it was covered in what appeared to be bristles. Pink, soft-looking, rather large and slighty moving bristles. Some of the red on Xayah's face was replaced by a faint white.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll love it" Ahri said as she put the blindfold back in place.

Soon after that Xayah felt the vixen pulling her panties down and wrapping the thing around her privates as if to replace her underwear. It was rather cold and slimy, but as soon as it touched her skin it ran itself around her crotch and a bit around her waist too, a few small appendages extending from it and holding itself in place. The bristles started moving, tenderly massaging her in all the places she didn't want them to.

The story behind that little creature was a short one. Vel'Koz, together with Annie's parents, had recently stumbled upon an human fused with a void creature. They... let's say they took her in, for research purpose, and that small fellow was Vel'Koz's first attempt at artificially emulating the girl's symbiote. Parasyte. Whatever it was, Ahri didn't pay that part much attention. Since he wasn't too happy with the result he was about to destroy it, and that's when she stepped in and asked to keep it -after having it a little... repurposed, that is-.

Back to the present, the little creature started absorbing Xayah's juices, which was a bit of a shame since Ahri liked the way they ran down her thighs, but it did have to get some food one way or another so whatever. She gestured to Nagi, who went back to indulging in the raven's bosom after moving the cape out of the way while Ahri ran her hands all over her, from the shoulder to the hips to the thighs back to her ears. Xayah almost jumped when she touched the base of her wing. As the younger fox got rougher with her chest, Ahri bit her ears softly, while the void creature kept gently but steadily massaging her privates, and also making her shriek a bit when it entered her butt with a thin but rather long appendage. As the two -three?- of them kept playing with her, Xayah felt her orgasm getting closer. Slowly though, oh so slowly. She had no way to know how much time had gone by, but it sure was enough to make her beyond frustrated, all those overall mild stimulation being enough to arouse her but not enough to actually get her off. Then Ahri stopped Nagi again, pulled a feather off the raven's wing and walked in front of her before moving her blindfold a bit, just enough to uncover an eye.

"See this feather? I'd love it if you sharpened it for me" she said as she placed it in her hands.

Her attempts at refusing that order proved useless, magic forcing her to obey, and a few moments later Ahri retrieved the dagger, only to place it flat on her chest, right between her breasts, the tip pushed against her skin just enough to leave a very small trail of blood behind it as she slowly moved it down to her belly button.

"You weren't very kind with my little pupil earlier, you know?" she whispered into her ear.

Xayah was... actually a bit scared, that was the first time Ahri had ever placed a blade against her flesh.

"I like it when you act all strong and rebellious with me, but if you so much as try to hurt him again..." she said in a low voice without finishing the sentence, instead pushing the feather a tiny bit deeper into her. The wound would have disappeared without a scar within a couple of days, but the message would have most likely stuck for far longer.

"That said" the vixen continued with a cheerful voice as she moved her head away from her ears "I'll be taking this"

And with that she took the piece of wood from Xayah's lips, enjoying how she struggled to not let go of it. Ahri had already ruined far too many of her orgasms during their previous meetings, she didn't want the next one to be like that too -especially after such a long foreplay session-, and to avoid that she needed something to bite. The fox was, obviously, well aware of all of that.

"Stand still for a moment" she instructed the Raven while she tied the curtain's rope back in place.

She then undid a few of the turns around the hook of the rope binding Xayah's wrists, giving her more room for moving her hands around. Well, for the short while between that and the order to get on her knees.

"Just die already..." she hissed, following it up with a couple of curses in vastayan.

"Oh, come on" Ahri replied as she covered Nagi's ears "There's a child here"

"This kid is as crazy as you I'd say, you..."

"You're about there aren't you?" the vixen interrupted her.

Rather than replying, Xayah averted her gaze. It was true, the small void creature had been stimulating her the whole time, and considering that she had to suddenly switch from trying to orgasm to trying not to, she wasn't sure how much more she could hold on.

"Now" Ahri said as she pushed Nagi in front of Xayah "would you mind relieving my student a bit?" she asked as she pushed his pants down.

"W-what?!" she and him shouted together, Nagi trying to cover himself with his shirt.

"I mean, it's fine either way for me little raven, I'd like edging you for a few more hours just as much after all"

"Ugh..."

Ahri noticed that she wasn't as... combative as usual. Maybe because she was realizing that she couldn't really compete with the fox, maybe for other reasons.

"T-teacher, I don't think..."

"Come on Nagi, look here" she said as she kneeled down next to Xayah and ran a finger along her lips "You said yourself that you liked her lips"

"T-that's true, but..."

She then moved next to him and ran her tongue on his neck while caressing his tails.

"It's not like you're gonna kiss her. Besides, I set this up just for you, you know. You don't like it when I give you a present? That makes me sad..."

"O-of course I like it!"

"Good boy" she replied as she kissed him on the cheek, before putting Xayah's blindfold back in place and whispering something in her ear while doing so.

Rather hesitantly, Nagi moved forward, his face actually even redder than the raven's.

"... j-just hurry up, kid..." Xayah said as she felt the tip of her feather gently running over her back, Ahri cupping her breasts from behind.

The fact that she couldn't see him helping him relax a bit, Nagi slowly pushed his member against Xayah's lips. The raven, after a brief hesitation, took him in her mouth and started licking him. That's not something she did that often with Rakan so she actually wasn't even that sure how to do it.

"How is it?" Ahri asked.

"It's -ah- ... n-not bad... ah..."

"Come on, little raven, you can do better than that" the vixen encouraged her as she started licking the small trials of blood the feather was leaving on her skin, her hands playing with the raven's breasts.

"The better you do it" she then whispered in her ear "The sooner you get something to bite. By the way you're breathing I'd say you can't hold on much more. Wouldn't want for your awaited climax to turn into a disappointmend" she said, following her words with a soft laugh.

And so she started actually trying, sucking him a bit, trying to cover Nagi's member with saliva, and massaging it with her tongue while moving her head back and forth a bit. If anything, she forced herself to think, that might help her with Rakan. And if the child's moans were of any indication, she was doing a good job. Feeling her own orgasm approaching she put herself into it, and thankfully she soon felt him throbbing. Since she was blindfolded, however, she didn't see Ahri's gestures to her student.

"I-I'm..." he started saying.

Then, as his teacher had told him, he grabbed Xayah's ears and pulled her head against him as much as she could, Ahri helping a bit from behind the raven, and at the same time he ejaculated inside her mouth, her head pushed against him enough to make his seed go almost straight down her throat. Ahri then pushed her lips against Nagi's member as she moved her head back and, as soon as he fully exited her mouth, the vixen closed her mouth and nose at the same time to make sure she'd swallow. A few moments later she let go of her, and Xayah coughed a couple of times. All of that, combined with the strong smell and the large amout of magic she had just forcibly taken in, had sent her over the edge, her body shaking slightly as her ruined orgasm ran through her, all the way to her fingertips.

"That's too bad, you were late" Ahri commented, giggling "Don't worry, I promise you that's going to be the last one"

 _For tonight, at least._

"So, how was she, Nagi?" she asked her student as they switched places.

"P-please don't make me say it, teacher..." he replied, his tails waving nervously.

"Oh, I love this side of you" she said as she petted his head "Here, take this" she then told Xayah as she pushed the piece of wood the rope was tied to against her lips.

The raven immediatly pushed her teeth against it, both to keep the curtain where it was and hoping she would get to enjoy her next orgasm. Then, as Ahri started playing with her nipples, Nagi started caressing her wing, treading a bit too close to its base. The void creature had never stopped moving, its brushes still tenderly massaging her privates while its appendage kept moving around inside her butt, and while the stimulus itself wasn't any stronger than before, she was rather sensitive due to her recent orgasm. Well, due to that and everything else. Then Ahri adjusted the length of the curtain's rope before cutting the one tying Xayah's hands above her head, and then pushed her down on the floor, her wing flapping a couple of times in the air. The curtain waved a bit during that, but it was still in place, although now the raven's face was much closer to the glass. Ahri then ran the rope that was still bounding her wrists around her shoulders, to make sure she didn't have much room for movement.

Then she removed the void creature from Xayah's groin -surprisingly easily at that-, the happendage sliding out of her rear making her moan a bit, and instead wrapped it around her chest, where it quickly adjusted itself to her breasts. Ahri then grabbed the raven's buttocks and pulled them apart a bit.

"Here, dig in" she told her student, who at that point was a bit too caught up in everything to really object.

A few moments later, Xayah felt its member against her privates. While the small creature had been drinking her juices up until a few moments ago, she was already wet again.

"T-teacher, are you sure... this is... I m-mean, she has a... boyfriend?"

"Oh, don't worry, cheating is only bad if you like the person you're cheating with more than your partner. And she likes the peacock more than you, so there's nothing wrong with this"

"T-then..." he said, a bit less hesitant now.

"What about you? Do you like her more than you like me?" Ahri asked then, faking a somewhat sad expression.

"N-no! Never!" he replied, actually annoying Xayah with that statement.

"Good boy"

Xayah struggled -though at the moment she wasn't sure why herself, her mind being in a state of not-too-light confusion-, but Ahri simply sat on her back to fully pin her down while gesturing Nagi to go on. But rather than simply penetrating the raven, he started poking her entrance. At first she calmed down due to that. But then the wretched kid kept poking her, he kept and kept and kept doing that. Had she had her mouth free, she would have tossed more than a few curses at him -at least that's what she wanted to believe-. She moaned a bit when Ahri suddenly slid a finger inside her butt and started moving it around.

"I think that's enough, Nagi"

The kid, who seemed to be in a sort of trance now, penetrated Xayah with a single motion, and she was both excited and pent-up enough to have an orgasm just from that, her body trembling as the pleasure erupted from within her as a string of waves, her ears twitching wildly as the kid started thrusting. For a brief moment Xayah compared him to Rakan, but then she probably realized that comparing a kid to an adult wasn't exactly fair. That said, the raven's sensitivity was currently way, way higher than normal, and Nagi was actually much better than someone his age was supposed to be. He tried to understand where her most sensitive spots were by how she reacted -just like Ahri had thaught him- and by the way Xayah was reacting he was also rather at least not too bad at finding them. To make things worse, the void creature was still rubbing itself against her nipples, and the vixen had just inserted a second finger in her butt.

Xayah felt herself tightening as another orgams ran through her, the pleasure now being more than she could stand. Her body tensed up as she tried to process the excessive amount of stimulation. Then she felt Nagi's member throbbing. Ahri pushed a third finger in her butt as her student released his warm seed inside her. She used what little strength she could gather to put up a fakade of a struggle, then, as Nagi pulled out, she took the chance to catch her breath. Or at least that was the plan, but Ahri bent down and roughly ran her tongue right at the base of Xayah's wing. She basically screamed, the sudden stimulus sending her way over the edge once more, her limbs trembling. Then, she accidentally let go of the piece of wood. For a brief moment she was actually relieved as that meant that any new orgasm would have felt noticeably less intense. On the other hand, however, the curtain dropped to the ground in an impossibly long couple of seconds. The raven's face paled as the tavern's main hall came into view. And it was... actually empty.

"Congratulations!" Ahri said then as she chuckled and clapped her hands "You've held on long enough for everyone to go home"

She managed to keep herself from saying anything, simply filling her lungs with air instead. Truth be told, from the other way that wasn't a simple glass but a mirror so even if she had let the curtain fall right at the start, people on the other side would have seen nothing but their own reflection. Though Ahri guessed there was no need for her to know it. Instead, she handed Nagi the feather and told him first to cut the ropes tying Xayah's legs, then to bring in a chair. After a brief pause during which he caught his breath too, her student obeyed. Shortly after, Ahri helped the raven get on her knees and walked in front of her. She was exhausted.

"You were a good girl" she said as she petted her head "And good girls deserve a reward"

She took the same bag from before and took out something Xayah had already seen before. The gag with straps attached to it to force her to bite down on it.

"... w-wait..." she said as she backed off a bit.

"Hold her still for a moment, Nagi"

"T... teacher, are you sure..."

"Oh, don't worry, she acts like this but she is enjoying this more than you are"

"Don't you dare lister to her, kid! She's sick in the head!"

"Oh, come on" Ahri replied as she grabbed Nagi and pulled him in front of Xayah "Look at her and tell me she's not having fun"

"I-I..." he replied, his ears twitching, his tails waving nervously.

He actually had some trouble looking Xayah in the eyes due to his shyness, even after all that had happened, so instead he tried to focus on something else. On the juices that were still dripping from her entrance, on her heavy breathing and on the way her chest moved up and down -tough it was still covered by the little creature-, on the way her ears moved, on her flushed face, on the almost imperceptible motions of her feathers. Then he forced herself to lock his eyes on hers.

"I... guess she is enjoying this..."

"As if! Go to hell brat!" she replied, trying to convince herself as well as Nagi.

In response he went to hide behind Ahri.

"Alright, alright, enough of this" she commented as she forcibly put the gag on Xayah, fastening the staps around her head.

She then took something else from the bag before grabbing Xayah and sitting on the chair, placing the raven on top of her and holding her legs open with her own, with her back facing Ahri.

"Here, Nagi" she said as she pulled the raven's labia open "It's rude to make a lady wait"

Xayah tried to struggle, but with her hands tied, her limbs devoid of energy and her mouth forcefully biting the gag, there was nothing she could really do. The younger fox took a small stool to make up for the height difference, then walked closer -after Ahri covered the raven's eyes with an hand-, and placed himself against her entrance again. And just when he penetrated her again, the vixen groped her breast. That apparently scared the void creature, or awoke it, or whatever. Fact is, it suddenly became much rougher with Xayah's breasts, its brushes running with much more force against her skin. Then, somehow, Ahri opened two holes in it, right over her nipples, and pulled Nagi's head against them, allowing him to indulge in the raven's chest again.

While the kid kept thrusting and sucking, Ahri simply pushed a dildo inside Xayah's butt. The raven tried to scream, pleasure completely filling her mind as all the stimulations threatened to become also painful due to them being way more than she could handle. The vixen then started biting on her ears as well as scratching the base of her wing. Her senses being way beyond the point of overload, the raven passed out shortly after. Though Nagi was too caught up in the moment to notice, and Ahri waited until after his orgasm to actually tell him.

"Alright, time to clean up" she said as she searched the bag for a small pill.

The chances of a vastaya getting pregnant in a place as devoid of wild magic as that tavern was basically nonexistent, but just to be on the safe side she had prepared a little something to kick that chance down to zero. A short while later, Ahri and Nagi were leaving the tavern. Washing Xayah took a bit longer than expected, but aside from that they managed to put everything back in place. Ahri went as far as rubbing a skin-colored ointment on the cuts to hide them for the couple of days they needed to fully disappear. Rakan was still sleeping too, and when he woke up he'd find himself and his partner lying on the same table they were drinking at.

"So, how did you like that my dear pupil?"

"P-please teacher, don't ask me that..." he replied, his face still red.

"Eheh"

She started messing up his hair as they walked away.

"Come on, I'm not a child anymore!" he replied as he tried to move her hand away.

"Oh dear, you don't like it?"

"T... that's not what I... said..."

Ahri chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll give you a six out of ten for your performance"

"Eeeeehhhh?!"

"Let's overlook the way you messed up with the magic dosage in the letter, you still needed my help to get to her, I had to dispel some of your charm to make her wake up in a reasonable time because you couldn't do it yourself, you pretty much failed at giving her any order, and while your shyness is really cute, you hesitated a bit too much during almost the whole act"

"Ugh..."

Unable to respond, he simply kept walking, his gaze locked on his own feet.

"Don't worry, there's always the next time"

The little void creature, too, had proven to be rather... disappointing. Either she'd get it... upgraded, or she was gonna dispose of it. And since Vel'Koz was currently staying at Annie's parents's place and she didn't want to meet those two, the latter option was the most likely to happen. It wasn't even really sentient so she didn't see any problem in doing so.

When she woke up, Xayah started thinking that maybe, just maybe, it was better to turn the other way and start running whenever she just as much as suspected Ahri was anywhere near her. Though a part of her still believed she could somehow manage to get her revenge on her. The fox was thinking about her too, albeith her thoughts were of a much different kind.

 _I wonder how I can get past Xayah's tendency to faint..._

* * *

 **Fourth chapter finished, though it's been a really long time since the last one came out. Sorry about that.  
**

 **Hope you liked this one.**


End file.
